Fractiontale
by GalaxyCrystxl
Summary: The Undertale family is ready to move to the surface. Chara and Asriel are back and breathing. Frisk is a seven year old who doesnt speak well or can read well. They will soon be happy, with family hardships from here and then. Sans is fighting for his father to come back with the help of Alphys. Soriel shipping in this.
1. The surface

_{Hi. I'm back with another undertale fanfic. I don't know if I'll resume the other one (probs not :3) but enjoy this one.}_

Frisk watched as Asriel apologized and gave him a big hug. "I guess… Now its time to set everyone free Frisk." He said releasing his grasp. Frisk has seen this many times before in past timelines but it still amazed them. Until… Something went wrong. As Asriel came back down to the ground panic washed over his face. "The barrier didn't break!" He cried. He held his hand out and a shattering soul came out. In a faint whisper Asriel said, "Chara… No." He put the soul near his heart and it disappeared.

"Frisk I'm sorry… go back to your friends. Please don't come find me. It won't be long before…" his voice trailed off before waving his hand. Frisk woke up with their friends crowded around them. "Oh thank goodness!" Toriel smiled. Frisk got up and held their head. Then they remembered Asriel. He may have told Frisk to not try to find him, but when did frisk listen when a friend was in danger. They got up and ran fast before anyone could breathe another word.

They ran straight to where it all happened. They didn't stop at all. Once they reached the start, there was Asriel. He turned as they called his name. He frowned. "Frisk I told you not to look for me." Frisk shook their head. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll turn into a flower and watch as my race suffers." Soon Asriel's locket started glowing. Frisk fixed their eyes on it. Soon enough Asriel did the same to Frisk's locket.

Frisk took their locket off and set on the ground. They both realized the souls were circling them, dancing around them. Both Asriel's locket and the locket on the ground opened to reveal a picture. The souls flew into the locket on the ground and came out dimmer nearly colorless then flew into Asriel's locket. At first nothing happened. Then a white aura surrounded Asriel. A white glowing figure sprouted from the locket on the ground. There was one thing missing. Asriel knew what to do, so he held out his hand and the shattering soul returned. It flew out and right into the locket. The white shape started taking color. A child fell to their knees and gasped holding the locket. "A-Asriel?" The child asked.

"Chara!" Asriel had a tear running down his fuzzy cheek. They hugged. Frisk smiled until Chara looked at them. "You!" Chara said angrily. They walked towards Frisk before glancing to Asriel. Chara sighed. "I'm Chara. Who might you be." They held their hand out. Frisk didn't know what to do. "My mother told me it's impolite to not respond." Chara said rolling their eyes. Frisk took their hand and pronounced their name. "Fr-is-k" Chara raised an eyebrow, but turned around. "Chara I'm sorry." Asriel said. "for?" Chara smiled.

"the plan. I failed." Asriel said. "well surely-," Chara stopped like they thought of something. "hey… Why are you still a kid? I'm sure I've been gone a long while… and by now… Asriel. How did I get here? What happened?" Chara asked. "Chara we've been gone for at least a hundred years…" Asriel tried to explain. "We? Y-you died too… I thought… you ran away and…" Chara found themselves tearing up. "No Chara we were brought back by the souls of six children… dad…" Asriel didn't bother to finish the last part. "You got the traits, the determination even of the souls while I got the souls themselves. They helped us." "Well that answers some of my questions like guessing we didn't break the barrier." Chara said. "We probably would be free if someone didn't abuse a gift." Frisk heard Chara say.

A thought suddenly hit Frisk. They didn't know the words to use and they scolded themselves. Instead they snapped their fingers for attention and motioned their hands in a way. Asriel seemed to be the only one to understand what they meant. "I think frisk is trying to say we should go at it together. That could work. Want to try it?" Chara nodded. The three children started to head towards the barrier. They passed their friends who didn't notice because they were all too busy being lifted by Undyne. They stopped and stared at the glowing wall. "Let's do this." Asriel said.

The children grabbed hands and closed their eyes. "3… 2… 1…" Asriel counted down and they took a step. They barrier didn't push them back and they heard it fall apart. The three had a mini celebration. Frisk started walking towards their friends as Asriel pulled Chara along. "Mom!" all three of the children cried seeing Toriel. Frisk let Chara and Asriel hug her and Asgore joined in. After what felt like the best eternity ever they let go. Toriel stared at Asgore. "This… doesn't change a thing… I'm sorry. I don't think I can forgive you still." She said turning her head. "You did kill six of my children…" Toriel whispered faintly. Chara looked confused at their divorced parents. "Wha-?" Chara started before being cut off by Asriel tugging them away. "our death impacted us all." Asriel told them.

Frisk and all their friends walked onto the beautiful surface. They all took in the Sun over the horizon. Everyone was silent, like in a trance watching the horizon. Toriel spoke up. "Asgore send a letter to the Mayor's office immediately. I will mail it off." "of course." Asgore replied hurrying back. He took one more glance at the horizon then entered the underground. "How do you know where they are?" Asriel asked. "Many of the children spoke of these things and the garbage dump is full of human papers I ran through there when- nevermind. I guess the dump wasn't much of a dump after all." Toriel responded. "Go explore the underground for a little while my children. We'll move to the surface soon." The children didn't protest and walked back to the underground. "I'm going to go get ready for the big day!" Papyrus squealed and ran off. "Someone's gotta keep him in check" Undyne sighed and ran after him. Alphys followed closely behind as well. It was just Sans and Toriel. "So… Happy to have your _sun_ back?" Sans asked. Toriel let out a snicker. "It's crazy to think so much has happened in a day…" she smiled. "like what?" Sans asked walking closer to Toriel. "Like… getting my children back to me, being on the surface, meeting someone I've talked to for a while in person- knowing their name." Sans tried to hide a smile on that part. "Well I guess it's time to head back in… this is a moment not to forget."


	2. Playing the waiting game

The children walked back to Snowdin and sat on a bench. "Hey Frisk have any gold on you?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Here, gimme some and I'll go buy us some nicecream." Frisk gave Asriel the gold and he scurried off. Chara sat in silence next to Frisk. "I suppose you might want your soul back. That fake one seems to be a burden." Chara said. "It's no use to me, humans can't absorb other human's souls anyway." A bright red soul appeared over Chara's hand. Frisk took it and absorbed it. They felt whole again.

"I don't understand why you would kill the ones you called friends. Did you blame me for what happened? Frisk, I wanted to erase the world for a good purpose. I wanted to create a better one so that monsters could live on the surface, no war. You probably took it as a demon trying to conquer the world. I'll admit it though; I do have evil in me. I want it to leave. That's how that brown goop came out of my eyes. That scary laugh… That wasn't me. Why am I telling you this? Because I know you understand. Something inside you killed the monsters." Chara said. Frisk could only understand the small words, but got the message.

Asriel came back balancing 3 cones. Chara and Frisk each took one. "Haven't had this in a while." Chara smiled.

"Alright let me see your letter Asgore." Toriel demanded. "I hope it'll do…" Asgore said handing the letter over. "Dear mayor, We'd like to inform you that a magical barrier to an underground race that has imprisoned us for so long has broken and we would like to move in with the humans. We would like to meet with you to discuss the details. We mean you no harm, we just want to have a new life. Signed the King and Queen of the underground" Toriel read out loud. "quick and to the point. That's good." They stamped it using a royal stamp and Toriel sent it off. (remember that little bird that carries you across? He's the monster that sends it off). "We should hear back in a few days." Toriel said.

The more Sans thought about it the more the thought bothered him. He sat in his secret lab in the back of his house looking at the machine. "heh, Sans I guess you won't ever be able to finish his work. You should have paid attention." Sans said before feeling a shiver go down his back. "Sans my boy, don't finish what I started. Make your own." A voice said. It was his father. It wasn't English so sans knew it was important to actually remember. "heh, doesn't that wear you out old man? Traveling between reality and the void? Who am I to say, it's nice to hear your voice." Sans spoke in the language too. Wingdings was like his secret language between his father and him. The chill vanished and sans sighed. Sans looked upon the machine he recovered from the true lab. It covered in blue mist then crumbled under pressure. "back to the drawing board."

Sans goal was simple. Get Gaster back and make his family whole again. Just like Toriel's. He won't have all the materials, so that means he has to seek help. He teleported to Alphys' lab. He put his hand on the door handle and inhaled (heh magical lungs). He walked in. "Hey Alphys, can we talk?" He called. "Sans?" Alphys walked into view. "W-what are you doing here?" "can't visit an old friend?" Sans asked. Alphys frowned. Sans got to the point, "Ok, ok. Look. I need your help with something. It's about-" "Dr. Gaster. Your c-continuing his experiment so you can p-pull him out of the void." Alphys finished. Sans stared at her. "W-what? What e-else would you come to me for?" Alphys folded her arms.

"Will you help me? You're the only one who knows my dad is still alive." Sans said. "Sans I want Dr. Gaster b-back almost as much as you, but It's n-near impossible. How long have you been trying to work on that machine t-that he started?" Alphys asked. "How do you know- Nevermind I destroyed it." Sans answered. "W-what? Why w-would you do that!?" Alphys cried. "It wasn't working out we need to use our own method." Sans said. "Oh alright. B-but we are starting tomorrow. I'm not dealing w-with this right now. And we work t-together on this. If I see you down here I will send Undyne down." Alphys warned. Sans rolled his eyes. "fine. I guess we all need a break." Sans started heading out once he turned the corner Alphys called for him but he was gone, already home.

He looked out the window and saw Toriel reading a book to Frisk. He walked out and greeted them. "heya Tori." He sat next to them. "Hello Sans. Frisk why don't you go play with Asriel and Chara?" Toriel said, closing the book. Frisk got up and walked over to the two children playing in the snow. Toriel put on a frown. "Frisk isn't able to speak right nor read. I fear for their education. What if they can't catch up?" Toriel said, wiping a tear. Sans grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's gonna be ok, hey if it helps I'll help you teach them. Plus, you have all the surface stuff to deal with." "Really?" Toriel asked. "Yea… oh um… can I ask you something?" "of course!" Toriel said. "Uhm, heh, could we maybe have dinner sometime?" Sans asked. Toriel was a bit surprised at the question, but then smiled. "Sometime we should." She replied. Sans got up, well it's getting late. You should get some sleep. I'll talk to ya later." Sans got up and walked back to his house. Toriel waved.

"Come on my children, we should get some sleep, we do have a big day ahead of us." Toriel said. They all got up to follow Toriel back into the ruins. There was only one bed in the room. "Is it ok if one of you sleep on the floor?" Toriel asked. "Me and Asriel get the bed." Chara said quickly. "Frisk is that alright?" Toriel looked at them. Frisk nodded. Toriel grabbed extra blankets and pillows and laid them on the floor. Toriel read a bedtime story. When she was sure her children were asleep she went to bed herself. Tomorrow is a new day.


	3. Sans the babysitter

In the morning, Frisk woke with a sore back. They looked over to the bed but both Chara and Asriel were gone. They got up groggily, and headed to the living room. They saw Chara and Asriel eating left over pie, talking with one another. "Good morning Frisk," Toriel said setting down a new piece of pie. Frisk sat down and took a bite of it. It still tasted like heaven. "Children you are going to stay with Sans and Papyrus for a little bit, while me and the king get things situated." After they were done eating, they put on their shoes and followed Toriel out the ruins.

She knocked on the door. It creaked open, Papyrus answered. "Hello! Come in humans and mini Asgore!" He gestured for them to come in. "Be good, ok?" Toriel waved and with that she walked away. The door slammed shut behind them. "Anything to do for fun here?" Chara asked. They fixed their eyes on the TV. "What the hell is that?" Chara asked. Papyrus looked at them in a confused manner. "Hey kid, careful what you say. It's a TV. You should try it." Sans said from the top balcony.

He walked down the stairs and leaned on the railing. "So what are we gonna do here?" Chara asked, playing with the remote of the TV. "I'm gonna help Frisk with their education. Asriel is gonna help you get up to date with everything." Sans replied. "What all changed?" Chara whispered to Asriel. "A lot." Asriel said. Asriel regarded Sans in an awkward manner. He still has memories of being Flowey. Every timeline. The worst ones make his head spin.

"Ok Frisk, this is how it's gonna go. I'm gonna teach you to speak the words correctly. Then we'll go on reading and writing, ok? I can tell you understand most of what I'm saying. I'm surprised you haven't tried to say it yourself already. Here we go. First word is The." Sans said. Frisk repeated it. "Hmm, your good. Maybe too good." Sans smiled. "Say It was." Again Frisk repeated. "Ah kid you're a natural, you'll learn this fast. Soon you'll be using your voice too much." Sans smiled. Frisk felt good, Sans support was helping. They continued.

"So how come you know all of this stuff, but we've been gone the same amount of time?" Chara asked. "I lived most of my life as a soulless demon." Asriel said. "With horns and a tail?" Chara looked intrigued. "no… As a flower." Asriel said. Chara blinked. "your joking." "nope I fall dead across the fields of flowers and then next thing I notice I'm one of those flowers." "That's disturbingly weird. Is that just a monster thing or?" Chara asked. Asriel shook his head. "I don't know what that was."

"Asgore we need to plan out what we are going to say." Toriel said. "Yes well, what would be the appropriate thing to say meeting with them?" Asgore asked. "start off with a good day mayor, and then explain your business it's like any other royal meeting." Toriel answered. She suddenly frowned. "What if they ask about the barrier being broken!?" Toriel asked "Well our children broke it didn't they… using the souls… this isn't going to go well." Asgore scratched his head. "Yes with the souls. If you were to get around with the 'my children broke it' how would you get around the disappearances?" Toriel asked trying not to tear up. "I will admit and take full responsibility and convince them not to pin it on the monster race. It wasn't their fault anyway. How about that?" Asgore suggested. "It's the best we have for now…"

"Lunch time!" Papyrus sang as he poured spaghetti onto 5 plates. Chara took one and was about to take a bite when frisk stopped them. "Sorry pap, I was gonna take the kids out. How about we take a to go order." Sans said scaping the food in a container. Sans and the kids headed out and sans through the container into a bush. "Let's have lunch at Grillbyz." Sans said opening a door. There were boxes everywhere in the restaurant. "You plannin' to get a restaurant up top?" sans asked taking a seat on a bar stool. Grillby nodded. The kids took their own seat as well. "Whatcha want kiddos?" Sans asked. "Fries or burgers?" "burger" said Asriel. "Fries" Chara said. "Fries," Frisk smiled. "K, guess we will take 1 burgs and 2 fries." "You're not eating, Sans?" Asriel asked. "Nah." Sans grabbed a ketchup bottle from his jacket and sipped it. "ew." Chara said. Grillby came out balancing 3 plates. He set them down accordingly.

"Ketchup?" Sans asked. "After that's been on your mouth no thanks." Chara said. Asriel didn't even answer he was too busy chewing a burger. "So when is our mom coming back to pick us up?" Chara asked. "I dunno. Sooner or later" Sans said. "Helpful." Chara rolled their eyes.

They finished their meal quickly and of course Sans said to put it on his tab. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Sans asked, checking his phone. "Is there anything fun around here?" Chara asked looking around. "Well I mean people are packing up ready to go so, most likely not." Sans said. All of a sudden his phone beeped. "When are we starting?" Alphys sent. "I'm babysitting Toriel's kids right now so at night?" Sans sent back. "Your joking. She left you in charge of her kids?" Alphys messaged. "Hey I'm great with kids, but I'll see you later." Sans replied. He stuffed his phone in a pocket. "who was that?" Asriel asked.

"Oh a friend asking me something." Sans shrugged. They caught sight of Toriel walking their way. "mom!" The three kids exclaimed. "Hello my children. How was being looked after by Sans?" She said. "Eh, learned some things I guess." Chara answered. "Well, hurry home I would like to speak with Sans." Toriel said. The kids obeyed. "The kids weren't too much of a hassle right?" Toriel asked. "Nah they were a delight," Sans said, "hey uhm… Can we maybe get some dinner tonight, just the two of us?" Toriel smiled at the question. "Sure Sans. I'll be sure to have the kids down at 8." "I actually have to be somewhere right now, so I'll pick you up? I'll be sure to pick you up at 8 _snow_ later." Sans said waving by as he took a shortcut to the lab.

Toriel arrived home and talked with her kids. "I'm going to have to make you knew clothes for the meeting." She told her kids. "Why are we going?" Asriel asked. "The royal family will be present for this." Toriel replied. "Oh and you are going to sleep at 8 tonight." She said heading to the kitchen. "Aw why?" Chara whined. "Because I am needed somewhere." Toriel smiled.


	4. The 'date'

Sans arrived at the lab smiling more than ever. "What's g-gotten you all s-smiling? I m-mean more t-than usual." Alphys said. "Uh nothing" He tried to put on a straight face. She frowned and glared at him. "I-I know you Sans, you can't f-fool me." Alphys said. Sans face contorted to where it looked like a raised eyebrow. "Ok, ok, I may have gotten a date." "with who?" Alphys raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Toriel…" Sans shrugged. Alphys went wide-eyed. "As in q-queen Toriel!?" "There's other monsters named Toriel?" Sans asked. Alphys rolled her eyes. "Sans… I can't b-believe you." She snickered a little bit. "Old times sake?" Sans chuckled.

"Ok, we need to g-get to the serious t-things." Alphys said, grabbing a clipboard with a pen. "So S-sans tell me w-what happened that night…" Alphys gulped, hiding behind her clipboard. Sans rubbed his head, trying to recall all his memories. "He, uh. Well I was a young scientist and… I dunno. I wanted to help him, so I kinda followed him into the core to help. He told me to leave. He argued while he worked hard. I wanted to make him proud. He fell into the pit. His last words were run. I did… wait… I remember seeing him using some magic too…" Alphys eye's widened. "T-thermal energy p-plus magic?" "I also saw his soul out of his chest. It was bright. Do you still have the soul extract?" Sans said. "y-yea 3% of it. So we h-have the soul power, and t-thermal. What are we g-going to do about the m-magic? I don't have m-much of it that I know of." Alphys said. "Leave the magic to me." Sans said.

"You don't t-tell me much do y-you?" Alphys said and started sketching ideas. After an eternity of sketching and throwing away Sans got an idea. "Hey how about we make a mini version of the core, we will just need to make a something that can contain the magic energy and form a portal." "I see. B-but you d-don't know what the void is l-like. And if he is a-alive in there… that a-asks the question h-how… wait. M-maybe the void puts t-the soul in a stasis state. That w-would explain alot. I think we might n-need to make a suit that c-can withstand it so you d-don't get trapped." Alphys concluded. "Great thinking. Hey its 7. I'm going to go get ready. And. I uh, haven't been telling you everything. Sorry." Sans said. "tell m-me all about it tomorrow." Alphys said drawing a sketch for their new machine and suit. Sans teleported to his house.

"Hey I can get Papyrus to watch over the kids just in case." Sans texted Toriel. "That would be great. ]: )" Toriel texted back. "Hey Papyrus!" Sans called. "hmm?" papyrus asked. "Can you watch Toriel's kids, tonight until she gets back." Sans asked. "Of course!" Papyrus smiled, papyrus always loves interacting with people. "Ok bro, we'll go soon. K?" "Ok!" Papyrus said sitting on the couch being patient. Sans walked to his room and unlocked it. Sans didn't really have nice clothes, but. HE HAD A BOWTIE! He put that on and started practicing pickup-lines like a doofus. He wanted this to be perfect. Once it hit 8 he grabbed papyrus and said "I know a shortcut." And teleported them to the ruins. Sans knocked on the big door. Toriel answered. Sans held is breathe when he saw Toriel. He thought she was prettier than a flower (even though She is in any circumstance). "Hello boys! Papyrus there is some left over food in the fridge if you get hungry, the kids are in bed just make sure they stay there." Toriel explained to Papyrus. "Ok!" papyrus said and walked inside.

"Right on time. Good job Mr. Funnybones." Toriel teased. "shall we?" Sans held out an arm. "We shall" Toriel giggled and slid her arm under his. "Uh, I ate before this with the kids… Maybe we could just walk around and get to know each other instead?" Sans nodded. After a few minutes, sans said, "Hey tori." "Yes, Sans?" Toriel asked. "if you're cold you could have my jacket." He shrugged. Toriel shook her head. "Look at you, you're such a gentleman." Toriel said. Sans laughed. "How was the thing you had to go to?" Toriel asked. "Oh, uh, interesting." Sans answered. "What do you like about Snowdin?" Toriel asked. "eh, it's nothin' special." Sans said, looking around. They sat on a bench. "The underground is so small. Well once you get used to it. I can't' wait for the surface." Toriel said. "Haha, then you'll be complaining how small the surface is." Sans joked. Toriel laughed and shoved him a bit. "I hope humans will accept us." Toriel said. Sans held her hand. "They will especially when there are such loving monsters out there."

"Sans you are too kind." Toriel said. "Well I was kind of a brat as a kid." Sans laughed. Toriel had to laugh at that too. "weren't we all?" "I wonder what the humans on the surface are like." Toriel said. Thoughts started flowing through Toriel's mind. "Sans," Her voice broke, "What if they don't accept us?" "Hey don't think like that. It's ok. They will," Sans reassured, "Think of it as a new beginning." Toriel nodded. "I just wish… The children that the king killed were still here. They just wanted to go home." "Hey I did my fair share of research on the souls. I think they still have some awareness. Your kids are helping the souls in a way I guess." Sans said. "Thank you for this, you really know how to cheer someone up" Toriel said.

Sans and Toriel shared a kiss. Their first kiss. Well apparently practicing those pickup-lines were a waste of time. Toriel blushed when they pulled away. "This has been an experience Sans. Thank you for it. Second date maybe?" Toriel said. "Maybe" Sans winked. They held hands and walked to the ruins together. When they walked in, they saw Papyrus asleep on Toriel's chair. "I got him. You just go to bed." Sans said. Toriel yawned and nodded. She walked into her room and shut the door. Once Sans heard the door shut, Papyrus's body was covered with blue mist. Then Sans teleported to papyrus's room. He tucked his little brother in the bed and yawned himself.

He walked into his room and then decided he rather sleep on the couch. He lazily teleported to the couch and fell asleep. He started to have a nightmare.


	5. Hey the letter finally came

{I was tired writing this so bear with me and I wanted the story to progress a little faster.}

As the blood (or ketchup who knows) fell to the floor. Sans looked up to the young child. "Guess that's it then. Just... Don't say I didn't warn you." The child just watched him, blankly. Sans got up holding his wound. The child held there knife out making sure he didn't try anything. "Welp, I'm going to Grillbyz." He limped away before falling into a pile of dust. The child felt a tear run down their cheek, then quickly wiping it away. "You could've stopped it, try again. Sans. Stop it. Remember it. You're special. Save them all." Said a deep, echoing voice in his head. The words kept repeating before he woke up in Snowdin. A child wearing a crazy grin and covered with dust came out. Soon they met in the judgement hall. "Kid. Listen We were once friends in a different timeline. Come on don't you remember?" Sans tried. The child walked closer their hand trembling. "Here's a better question. What drives you to hurt someone? Why would you hurt the ones you call friends?" The child's knife fell to the floor. They ran to hug Sans crying that they were sorry. "Yea. I'm sorry too. Make it right or don't come back at all. I'll be waiting." His bone attack sprang up and impaled the child. "I'm sorry, Frisk." One final reset.

Sans woke up and grabbed his head. He had a splitting headache. Many timelines he had come back from flashed before him. It finally calmed down and he was able to relax. His heavy breathing started calming. "Why the aftermaths now." He muttered. He thought of talking to Alphys and then shook his head. He looked over to a clock. It was just hitting eight o'clock. "Heh. Bet Tori is up." He wanted to visit her so badly. He made a decision to since she probably has breakfast. He teleported there then knocked on the door. Toriel answered and was fully dressed. "Sans I'm so glad you are here! We just received the letter! I must go please watch the kids." She gave him a hug and hurried about her way. He thought it was weird getting the letter so fast, but whatever. He walked into the living room where the Chara and Asriel were playing around.

He sat next to Frisk who was drawing quietly. "Whatcha drawing?" He then realized they weren't drawing they were trying to write. Sans smiled. He patted their head.

Toriel came running into the castle. "Asgore show me the letter! Please!" She excitedly yelled. He handed her the letter. "A human handed it to me earlier. He came into the castle and everything." Toriel reached for the letter and began reading. "Dear King and Queen of the Underground. I hope this is not a prank, you will be in serious trouble if so. If this isn't then yes I will meet with you. We can discuss the terms of you possibly moving in. Meet me tomorrow at 4:00 In the mayor's office. I will have a limo waiting for you outside the mountain when ready. -Mayor." "Tomorrow!? Already?" Toriel threw a hand up in the air. "Well fine. If we must." She handed the paper back to Asgore. Before leaving Asgore said, "Wait! Please ask the child, Frisk if they want to be our ambassador. I never got the chance." "You will see what they say if they come tomorrow." Toriel said and walked out back to the ruins.

When Toriel walked in she saw Asriel and Chara calmly drawing and Sans teaching Frisk. "Mom!" Chara exclaimed and went to hug her. Toriel giggled. "Hello my child." Sans got up and greeted her. "Hope they weren't too much of a hassle." She said. "Nah" Sans shook his head.

Toriel walked him to the door. "Thanks for your help Sans." She gave him a kiss on the top of the head. Sans blushed a little. "No problem Tori." He headed home.

Toriel walked back into the living room and picked Frisk up. Since the little seven-year-old was small, she had no trouble doing so. "Frisk I have an important question for you." The child looks at their mother. "Do you want to be the monster's ambassador?" Toriel asked. Asriel and Chara both stared at them. Frisk didn't know what that meant. Toriel caught on to that. "It means you are gonna represent the monster race, you think you can do that?" Frisk nodded. "Mom! They are only 7! Why not me or Asriel?" Chara whined. "You two are part of the royal family. Plus, Frisk was one of the ones to help us be free. They are a good friend to all of us why not let them be the ambassador." Chara and Asriel looked at each other and put on a face.

Later on, the kids were mindlessly drawing while Toriel made lunch. Frisk and Asriel were drawing all the souls, together. Chara on the other hand was drawing what they imagined Asriel as a demonic soulless flower. They drew this giant pointy mouth flower with black sharp petals. The leaves and stems were all spikey. "hmm… Hey Asriel, what type of flower were you?" Chara asked, putting their pencil in their mouth. "uh, why? I rather not talk about it…" Asriel scratched his fuzzy head. "well I was just wondering. I imagined you like this." Chara said showing him their drawing. Asriel stood in shock. "What is that!? I was a buttercup!" Asriel corrected them. "Oh." Chara looked at their drawing. "I like mine better."

"Lunchtime!" Toriel called out from the kitchen. The three kids started excitedly head to the table. Toriel set down a plate full of sandwiches. The family took a helping. They enjoyed talking while eating with each other.

Sans was walking down the path to the laboratory where he will meet Alphys to start building their machine. He didn't feel like wasting his energy teleporting this time. When he arrived he greeted Alphys. "Y-you're late." Alphys said crossing her arms. "Sorry boss won't happen again." Sans teased. "Ugh! Sans c-come on." She handed him a wrench. "I have the m-materials to start with. We only have a few hours s-since me and Undyne have something p-planned." Alphys said. "ok." Sans replied. They didn't waste a second working on it.

That night when Chara went to sleep they had a nightmare. They were circling darkness, voices whispered endlessly. "We know what happened." "What you didn't do." "what you WANTED to do" "We know what you did to the monsters." "to him." "ASRIEL" "LOOK what FRISK pulled you into." "What HUMANS pulled you into." "YOU ARE DESPERATE." "WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID" The voices ended. Then a red eyed female? Male? It was all black with the glowing red eyes. "That comedian senses things CHARA. He will eventually remember. It's him. The one that crosses between reality. He KNOWS." Chara was covering their ears crying. They kept whispering go away please.

Chara woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming. They wiped them gone. They looked over to Asriel who was sleeping still. They looked over to the floor where a small 7-year-old was trying to read and write. "Hey." Chara said. They sat next to them. "Want some help?" Chara asked. Frisk nodded.


	6. Time to go

_**{This is coming out on Thanksgiving because I was busy all week preparing stuff. AND I MADE A BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON PIE! It tasted so good. Not as good as Toriel's but STILL!}**_

* * *

As Chara was helping Frisk they thought about when Frisk killed everyone. A small child killing an entire race. Then thought about how that lazy skeleton, the comedian, could have that much power. They excused the thoughts.

Asriel woke up and looked over to see Frisk and Chara talking. He rolled over on the bed to speak to them, but rolled a bit far and fell off. "Ow." Asriel said, holding his head. "Asriel you big goof." Chara laughed. Asriel sat up and smiled. A moment later their mother started calling for them. "Kids! Come out I need to know what you want for breakfast!" They all got up and walked to the tiny kitchen. Chara peeked through the doorway. "what's on the menu?" Chara asked. "How about cinnamon rolls? I have a lot of cinnamon left over." Toriel asked. Chara looked over to the other two kids. Frisk held a thumbs up while Asriel nodded. "sure mom." Chara replied. "your clothes you will be wearing are on the table. Go get ready while I make you breakfast." Toriel said. Chara grabbed theirs from the table. The kids basically had the same shirts. It was an underground's symbol t-shirt. "I rather my sweater…" Chara said, "It's hot outside! Its summer!" Toriel called from the kitchen.

Chara hung their head down and groaned. The kids took turns changing into a new pair of shorts and shirts. Chara started rubbing their hands through their hair, trying to make it look ok. When they were done they started doing it to Frisk who swatted them away. "Frisk cut it out!" Chara said, trying to hold the seven-year-old still. "No!" Frisk called out in their fragile voice, ducking from Chara's hand. Chara sat down knowing they'd been beat. Frisk sat down across from them and stuck out their tongue.

Finally, Toriel was done with their breakfast. She sat a platter down on the table for the kids to take however many they wanted. "Ok we are leaving in a few hours. Oh dear." Toriel held her head. She ran into her room to get ready herself. "Mom seems a little bit stressed." Asriel said stating the obvious. "You don't say." Chara said, stuffing their mouth. They started playing with their heart locket. A few minutes later Toriel came out and snatched one cinnamon roll.

"Rock, paper, scissors for the last cinnamon roll?" Chara said, holding their hand out. Asriel glared at them. "You're on!" They counted and through their choices. Chara went for rock, while Asriel went for scissors. "Haha! It is mine!" Chara laughed holding the cinnamon roll up.

Toriel was quietly on her phone messaging Sans. Text messaging has been quite fun and exciting for Toriel. "I'm not sure I can do this Sans" Toriel messaged. "You'll do fine." Sans replied. "Sans can you come over for a little while. Please?" Toriel messaged. She hasn't talked to an adult human or a human authority in so many years. She needed help and Sans was always so laid back and carefree. "Sure Tori." Sans replied.

Sans was barely out of bed, but he was willing to do it for Tori. He threw on his jacket and slipped into his slippers. He told Papyrus he was heading out for a little while. He teleported to the ruins and knocked on the giant door. Toriel answered, "I'm so happy to see another adult's face right now." Sans looked at her funny. When he got to the main house, there was the kids being rowdy. "My kids get a burst of energy every morning after breakfast." Toriel said.

Sans laughed a little. "Mom what's he doing here." Chara asked. They looked at Sans dead in the eyes. A massive head ache hit Chara. "that comedian." Voices whispered in Chara's head. "I-I uh, I'm going to go to my room." Chara walked off holding their head. Sans watched them go. "Chara are you alright?" Toriel asked, concerned. Chara didn't answer. "I'll talk to the kid. Make sure their all right." Sans said following them.

He walked in and saw Chara was sitting on the bed. "Hey kid, you ok?" Sans asked. "You know, don't you." Chara said. Sans was surprised. "Whatcha talkin' about kiddo?" "You know what happened comedian." Chara was dead serious. "I, uh. How do you know?" Sans asked. "I was the one to erase the world Comedian. I killed Frisk in the end after they... I'm a monster." Chara had a tear slide down their cheek. "Nah, you're not. Frisk chose their route. They came around in the end. You were just doing what you thought necessary- wait how did you even do that." Sans said. "I don't know. Something brought me to the surface. I have demons in me." Chara said. "Kid, come on-." Sans started saying. Chara cut them off as their eyes changed. Their tears turned a brown color. Then went back to normal.

"Hey look kiddo. It will get better." Sans said comforting the young child. "How the hell do you know. I did this to myself. I poisoned myself to help the monsters to have my brother not go through with the god damn plan." Chara said. Sans patted the child's head. "Kid trust me, I'm going against the impossible too." "Chara?" A small voice asked. Frisk's head popped into view. They walked into the room and sat on top of Chara's lap. Chara looked at Frisk and found it hard to believe what they did.

Frisk eventually got off Chara's lap, only to be picked up by Sans (that's how tiny Frisk is). "come on kid, let's go back to your mom." Sans said. Chara, Sans and little Frisk walked back to the living room. "Are you alright child?" Toriel asked taking Chara's hand. "Yea mom." Chara said. Toriel rubbed Chara's head. Sans let Frisk down and Frisk walked to their crayons and paper. Toriel walked to Sans. "So what happened?" Toriel asked. "Oh, uh, the kid just had to vent. Their ok now." Sans said grabbing Toriel's hand. Toriel smiled.

The time has come. Toriel let the kids have a head start to the castle. It was now 3:30 o'clock. "Sans I don't know what to do. What if… what if the mayor disapproves of the request?" Toriel stammered. "hey Tori," Sans called. "I mean what if they don't accept us because of what we look like?" Toriel continued. "Tori," Sans called again. "And, and-," Toriel continued. "TORI!" Sans called louder. "hmm?" Toriel looked at him stunned. Sans gave her a kiss. "You'll do fine." He assured. "We will?" Toriel was a bit still stunned. "yea." Sans smiled.

Toriel smiled and started to walked to the castle waving at Sans. Once she got there it was 3:45. Sans sent her a message saying: "tell me how it goes." "Is everything ready Asgore?" Toriel asked. "Yes Toriel, the limo is waiting outside." Asgore said. "Well I guess it is time for us to go" Toriel took a deep breath and brushed her dress. The royal family and the small ambassador went down the mountain.


	7. Meeting the Mayor

The family headed down the mountain to the limo, the bodyguards next to the limo were surprised and kind of terrified. Nonetheless they opened the door for them and acted as calmly as possible. Asgore had to keep his head down pretty much the whole ride. Chara looked outside and watched how their village blossomed into something else. Their village didn't have any cars since it was small. Everyone just walked from place to place. No one could even afford them. Chara has seen a car though, but not like these.

When they arrived, the bodyguards escorted them to the mayor's office. The people bustling around. They froze and looked upon the monsters. When the family sat in the office everyone started to talk a bit louder. The mayor looked at the monsters in a calm fashion. "hello." She said calmly. She had medium sized, poofy brown hair with milk chocolate eyes. The Royal family greeted her. "When I received the letter I thought it could be a prank, but as a little girl my parents read to me about these legends and I thought they were incredible. But today is not about me." The mayor said.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" She said organizing a stack of papers. "You would like to move on to the surface, yes?" She asked. "Yes ma'am we would." Toriel said. "Why?" She looked at them. "Our people have been stuck here for many centuries. The war was pointless. We the monsters did nothing. The humans attacked us when we were least expecting it, and then when they knew we were defeated they let us suffer down below. We have been trying to get to the surface for a while. My people have been longing for this day. Please allow them to stay." Asgore said. The mayor nodded. "Yes, and what is your input about the missing children there were 8 of them." She looked at the two human children. "er- 6 I guess- wait. The last child to fall was 15 years ago. They were 9 years old." Asgore's eyes dimmed. "The recent one was this one- the orphanage was worried for you." She looked at Frisk and her gazed softened noticing they were hiding behind Toriel. "um, madam. Just ask about the 6 children that fell after the first child. Please." Chara said looking down. Mayor started talking again "I uh, yes, what happened to the 6 children. Did they live and become old? Or sick?" Chara coughed. "What happened?" The mayor asked. Toriel looked at Asgore with a stern face.

"I murdered them." Asgore said quietly, his eyes fell to tears. He put his head in his hands. Toriel felt a bit depressed as well. The mayor was surprised at that answer. She didn't seem like she was about to hire a death squad to terminate the monsters at least. "wow…" She said. "I-I never expected that answer. That took something. But why." She asked. She didn't seem afraid. Just sorry. "I had to. If not, we would still be rotting down there, miserable. All we wanted to be was free. Let monsters roam free in the city please. Monsters never hurt anyone. Lock me up for what happened I don't care. As long as they are free." Asgore said. "I never asked but are these kids your children now?" The mayor asked. "Chara and Asriel"—she pointed at each of them— "are my and Asgore's children. And no we are not married anymore. Frisk is my child, they haven't a dad yet." Toriel said.

"I do believe you should walk with humans. King, sir, I will think about your punishment. But in all reality you were in your own world with your own rules. I will see about changing your currency to dollars. I will make an announcement about you all moving in and getting jobs, I don't know maybe even buying your own shops. I will see what my people want, but overall I say yes." The mayor explained. The family thanked the mayor and started to leave. Before leaving though, Frisk gave the mayor a gold coin from the monster's underground world. She thanked the them and Frisk caught up to their mom.

When they got back to the underground a lot of monsters were outside the castle eager for a response. Asgore made a speech about how they were unsure and blah blah. Toriel told the kids to stay in the castle until the monsters settled down and leave. Well the kids started to get super bored.

"Hey let's go do something." Chara said, laying on the floor. "But mom said to stay here." Asriel told them. "Stop being a goodie two shoes Asriel. I'm bored and I'm gonna leave. Sneaking out won't be too hard." Chara said getting up. "Who's with me?" Frisk stood up too. Asriel groaned.

They started running out the castle and ducked in the crowd. "come on!" Chara smiled when they past the crowd. When they reached Snowdin they decided to go into the library. "What good is in here?" Chara wondered. They looked through all the shelves and found an interesting one. Asriel was helping Frisk read a children's book.

Chara opened the big book and realized it was a magic book. The wizards that encased the monsters wrote this. Why would the monsters have this? They skimmed through the pages. "come on Chara let's go home." Asriel called for them. Chara grabbed the book and followed them out. "You're gonna bring that book home? Isn't that stealing?" Asriel frowned at them. "Uh, think of it as I'm borrowing it… without asking… or without me bringing it back." Chara assured him.

Sans stopped them in their tracks. "Your mother is worried sick about you three." He said, shaking his head. "She noticed?" Chara asked. "Your mom has Hawk eyes. She asked me to look after you until things die down." Sans said. "Why you? You're a real pain sometimes." Chara moaned. "Well that wasn't very ICE of you." Sans joked. Chara groaned. Frisk snickered a little bit. "Don't encourage him!" "Come in to my house. Let's CHILL for a little bit." Sans said.

* * *

 _ **I'm thinking about making a comic for this (Which was my original plan :3) but I'm so busy. Stupid school. Heh wait 'til these goobers start school. Also a magical wizard book… OooOo wonder how that's gonna go. And I've been thinking a lot about my other Fanfic and how I kinda wanna continue it but at the same time eh. And I might have a new Undertale fanfic that was requested not sure when of if I'm gonna do that…**_


	8. So, you have powers?

Chara and Asriel were sitting on the couch looking at the book Chara 'Borrowed'. Frisk was sitting on the floor drawing. Sans sat on the steps just zoned out thinking about having his father back. After about 30 minutes, Toriel came through the door. "Don't run away like that again!" She told them. "No promises" Chara smiled, mischievously. Toriel gave them a mom glare. She walked over to Sans. "Thank you. Sorry for such a short notice." Toriel thanked Sans. "Eh, no problem Tori. How did the meet go?" Sans asked. "I think over all… good. The mayor is going to get the people's votes on us moving on to the town. If we would ever like to Travel across the country or state for that matter, we would have to consult higher authority but for now the town is fine." Toriel explained.

"What did you tell the mayor?" He questioned more. "W-well, she is for us moving onto the s-surface." Toriel stuttered a bit. "Tori you stuttered. Did something happen?" Sans asked. Toriel sighed. "Asgore admitted to killing the children and will possibly be punished…" Toriel whispered to Sans, "I may be extremely angry towards Asgore and have no more feelings for him, but I still worry for him. Also, if this news does get out which it will… Humans might actually start to form hate for us again." Sans nodded. "And your two older kids will lose their dad." Sans whispered softly back.

"thank you for understanding." Toriel said. They shared a hug. "Where's Papyrus?" She asked. "Hanging out with Undyne and Alphys." Sans answered. "We should get going." Toriel said. "Come on, let's go." She opened the door and let the Asriel and Chara leave first. "Frisk are you coming?" Toriel asked. Frisk grabbed the paper they were drawing on and gave it to Sans, then ran out the door. Toriel smiled and shut it.

Sans looked at the drawing. It was of him and Papyrus. He smiled. He took one step and then teleported away. He teleported to the spot Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys were. He teleported behind Alphys. "S'up." Sans said. Alphys yelped and ran away. "SANS!" She whined. "sorry, sorry." Sans laughed, "So what are you doing now?" "Undyne is t-training Papyrus." Alphys answered. "What? I thought she disbanded the royal guard." Sans questioned. "Y-yea she did. B-but Papyrus is certain he's n-not ready. Besides Undyne loves t-training him." Alphys answered.

Sans watched them train for a little bit. Papyrus got Undyne down on the ground. "Alright papyrus! Now do your final blow!" Undyne coached. "But I don't wanna hurt you!" Papyrus cried out. Undyne kicked his feet and Papyrus fell to the floor. Undyne was above him with a spear. Sans stood up. "Never hesitate to finish it off." Undyne told Papyrus. Undyne helped papyrus to his feet. Sans sighed in relief.

"Huh, Papyrus has been telling me about all your laziness Sans." Undyne said. "Is that so?" Sans asked raising an invisible eyebrow. "You probably would be an easy target to take down. Wanna train with me and papyrus? For at least right now?" Undyne asked. Sans looked at Papyrus and papyrus was encouraging him. "Fine." Sans shrugged. Alphys frowned. "Let's put Sans against Papyrus!" Undyne yelled, "GO!" Papyrus looked dead in the eyes of Sans. He threw a bone at Sans who dodged it but acted like he was defeated. "Welp I'm gone. Papyrus wins. Good job bro." Sans said on the floor. Papyrus was excited he won. Undyne frowned. "that's all you got?" Undyne yelled at him. "Yep." Sans said, closing his eyes.

"I saw you dodge the bone tossed at you. You are against me. Let's go!" Undyne said pulling the lazy skeleton up. "U-um, do you t-think this is a g-good i-idea?" Alphys questioned. "Yea!" Undyne was pumped. "Uh, yea maybe I'll just g-," Sans started saying until Undyne threw a spear at him. Sans jumped to the side. Sans was cursing inside of his head. He never liked to reveal his powers much to other people, unless it's important. This might be important. "U-Undyne! I-is this r-really n-necessary!?" Alphys screamed over the spears blazing across. "I want to see what he has!" Undyne yelled back.

Sans in a split second thought of an idea. He held out his hand and blue mist wrapped around Undyne. "What the-!?" Undyne was lifted into the air. "Hey it's been fun. Too bad its FIN-ished. Got to go." Sans walked from their view and then teleported farther away. Undyne fell onto the floor. "Did you know he could do that?" Undyne asked Papyrus and Alphys. Papyrus was shocked and shook his head.

Undyne and Papyrus started having a conversation. "I-I uh should g-go now. I-I'll see you s-soon Undyne." Alphys started to walk away. "Oh, uh bye, Al." Undyne waved. Alphys went to her underground lab. She messaged Sans, "Come to lab, now." "Look Al, I don't want to talk about what happened." Sans replied. "The machine is malfunctioning." And one second after hitting send. "ALPHY-!" Sans yelled as he teleports in. But instead of teleporting on the floor he teleported into a wall.

He was laying on the ground looking at Alphys, who had their arms crossed. "I-I knew it. Y-you could t-teleport." Alphys shook her head. Sans got up to his feet. "What's wrong with the machine?" Sans asked, urgently. "O-oh. T-the machine is f-fine." Alphys said, calmly, "But now you're gonna tell me all about what you can do." "Alphys, come on!" Sans moaned.

"You t-told me you would t-tell me everything about y-you! I-I just want t-to know why you a-are so secretive." Alphys told Sans. Sans sighed. "Fine. Ok, so yes I've been secretive. You might find the reason a bit… weird. Alphys there's too much to tell you about. I can't tell you all of it, you'd think I'm crazy. But since you insisted. After my dad died, I started giving up, but raising Papyrus on my own gave me hope. I stole the machine from this lab to figure out how to help my dad. This is where things get crazy. He's been communicating to me through the void." "What!?" Alphys screamed. "Yea. That's why I broke the machine. But before that something even bigger happened. Re- uh, nevermind about that. Let's talk about what I can do." Sans said. "No, w-what were you going t-to say?" Alphys asked. "It's not important" Sans said in a dead serious voice with his eyes dimmed. Alphys scooted back. "I'm sorry, I uh, It's just not important K? Any way what I can do is Psychokinesis (Telekinesis), I summon gaster blasters, you know those skull things my dad summoned?" Alphys nodded.

"I can summon bones of course… and teleport as you know… My dad said I probably have more powers I haven't unlocked yet." Sans finished. "Whoa…" Alphys said. "You s-seem to have a-a lot on your plate. H-how do you juggle all of that?" Alphys asked. Sans shrugged. "Do you wanna work on the non-malfunctioning machine?" He asked. Alphys nodded.

Sans later on got a text from Toriel. "Can we meet with each other? I need some time to get all of this off my head." "Al, can I head out to hang with Toriel?" Sans asked. "Have y-you t-two kissed yet?" Alphys asked looking at Sans with starry eyes. "Uh, maybe…" Sans said awkwardly looking at them. She started to squeal and her eyes twinkled. Sans shook his head and smiled. "Cya Al," Sans said teleporting close to the ruins but out of view so it seems he was walking to her. He didn't want the whole underground to know his powers just yet, not even Toriel. Sans met up with Toriel outside the ruins. "That was quick." Toriel said. Sans shrugged. They started to walk off.


	9. Sans you ok buddy?

"So I'm guessing this is the second date?" Sans asked. "er, I guess so." Toriel answered. "wait, who's watching the kids?" Sans asked looking back at the ruins door. "At Asgore's castle," she replied. "May we go to Waterfall; the view of the castle is quite beautiful." She asked. "Sure thing, the boat is this way." Sans said. They rode the boat to water fall and from there, Sans took one of his 'shortcuts'.

They sat down right in the middle of the view, where Frisk and Monster kid stood. Toriel put her head on his head. "Isn't it beautiful?" Toriel gazed. "Not as beautiful as you." Sans said looking at Toriel's pretty purple eyes. Toriel blushed. "Sans you're too kind." She stated. Sans had a light blush as well. A few moments of silence went by. Sans was a bit tired. He started slowly closing his eyes. Toriel looked at him and then patted his head.

After a few minutes went by, she got up and grabbed Sans. She started her journey home. She stopped by his house to hand him to papyrus. Papyrus and Toriel told each other good night and Toriel went home.

The next day, Sans woke up on the couch. "Wha-… how did I get here…" He walked over to the kitchen where Papyrus and Undyne were cooking away. "Oh brother! Tori dropped you off here last night. She said you fell asleep while gazing at a site together." Papyrus clarified. Undyne looked at Sans. "So… you makin' out with the queen now?" She asked smiling showing her sharp teeth. "No I'm not!" sans protested. "Y-yes you are." Alphys said walking through the doorway.

"Alphys!" Sans moaned. Undyne's face gotta sorta serious, "Um, Does the king know?" "I dunno" Sans said shrugging. "I don't think her kids know yet either. Ah, she's probably just trying to figure out the best time to tell them ya know?"

The temperature dropped. "Do you feel that?" Everyone was mumbling among themselves. Sans head felt like it was about to explode. He blacked out.

He was in the core. He saw his dad looking over it, and the younger version of him. It took him a second to realize what was happening. The young him bolted out tears streaming. Sans then did something. He ran and jumped over the edge yelling for his dad. His magic activated and he tried to grab him. His hand went through Gaster's. It was just a fantasy. He came back to reality. His blue eye dimming.

He was on the couch with everyone looking at him. Alphys and Papyrus were the most worried. "What the hell happened?" Undyne asked stepping backwards. "What did happen?" Sans asked groggily. "S-sans, you blacked out a-and, the t-temperature. Y-y-you k-kept yelling for… h-him. W-was it?" Alphys stated. Sans nodded. Papyrus went to Sans side. "Are you alright brother?" He had small tears on his cheek too. "Yea bro." Sans put a hand on Papyrus's shoulder.

Sans started to sit up, but Alphys stopped him. "Y-you might h-hurt yourself." "Alphys I'm fine." Sans assured. He wasn't quite sure he was fine but he didn't want to be stuck on a couch. He proceeded to get up again, and rubbed his eye sockets. Everyone was silent, they didn't really know what to say. "Uh, Me and Pap are gonna go outside and train." Undyne unenthusiastically announced. "Wha-." Before Papyrus could finish Undyne dragged him outside. "S-sans I suggest y-y-you don't use your m-magic right n-now." Alphys told Sans.

"Alphys. I am fine. Watch." Sans teleported a foot away from where he was standing. "see. I'm fin-." He fell over holding his head with his hands. Alphys shook her head. "M-magic is o-off limits." "What am I supposed to do then?" Sans asked. "I d-dunno. Spend t-time with Pap and U-Undyne? O-or go k-k-kiss your lover." Alphys answered.

"I could say the same to you." Sans winked. Alphys face turned redder than a tomato. "Touché." Sans and Alphys went outside to Undyne and Papyrus talking. "Hey guys." Sans waved. "Sans, what are u hiding from me." Papyrus immediately asked, concerned. Sans eyes dimmed. "Hey bro, let's chat another time about this, k?" Sans was hoping he forget about the question but that would be near impossible considering what happened.

"Hey I gotta go. The king needs some help. Al comin' with?" Undyne said. Alphys nodded and followed her. "C'mon Pap, let's go finish that spaghetti" Sans said smiling.

Toriel made the kids do a quiet activity while she read a book. Everyone in the Underground had a busy day ahead of them.

* * *

 **Yea, short chapter. I missed the last update due to school and me being sick. I'm still very much sick. Stuff will soon be added to this chapter!**


	10. YOUR with HIM?

Toriel was called down to the castle. She asked (of course) Sans to watch her kids. When she got there, two security guards were talking to Asgore. "What's happening?" She asked. "The mayor is making a speech for us. And we have been invited to say some words." Asgore said.

They were drove to the plaza where all the speeches and lectures were made. So many humans were there. The king and queen were told to sit in the car for a while. Finally, the mayor called for them to come up to the stage. "And let me introduce you to the king and queen of the underground!" The mayor announced. Asgore and Toriel walked up to the stage. Asgore took the stand. "Hello humans of the surface!" He greeted. "I am King Asgore of the Underground, and this my w- ahem. This is queen Toriel." Asgore made and arousing speech to the humans on the surface.

After he was done everyone clapped and cheered. They agreed the monsters belong on the surface! The Mayor took the stand again. "Now, I as Mayor, here by state, all monsters are allowed to roam our city, allowed to have a job and a home. They will all have normal lives on the surface." The crowd roared with cheer. Even though the crowd may have cheered and clap, we all know there's going to be people that utterly hate the monsters and will bully them. But who cares about them.

The mayor turned to Asgore and Toriel. "Get your people's current currency ready, we will decide how much each is worth and then give you our type currency, alright?" "Yes, that will be delivered by tonight." Asgore said. "Tonight?" The mayor asked, shocked. "Yes. Our people will be so joyful they would probably have it done in the next hour." Asgore smiled. "Alright then, I'll have trucks waiting outside. Oh, and about the children… I will see you to my sister. She is a lawyer that will vouch for you. I'm sorry, but people will be suspicious towards it, who knows maybe they will let you free. But then again, that will tense up relationships. Maybe this can be a private trial… I'll discuss it with my sister. My apologies for discussing it right now but, I need to make sure you know I can't leave this undone." The mayor said. Asgore nodded and got into the limo.

When they were back in the underground Asgore made an announcement to start packing and get their money brought to the castle with it labeled with the appropriate information so it can be shipped off. Just as Asgore said, the monsters had their currency ready by night. Many monsters helped load it onto the trucks.

The next day was crazy. Everyone running from place to place carrying boxes and such. Sans was just walking around and every few seconds he had to dodge someone. He walked into Grillbyz. "Aye Grillby. You gonna make a shop on the surface?" Sans asked. Grillby shrugged. "I heard most of the monsters are going to try for some jobs." Sans said. "What are you going to be?" Grillby asked. Sans smiled, it was like asking a little kid. "Eh, I dunno. A scientist?" Sans sipped his ketchup. "I didn't know you were into science, Sans." Grillby stated. "Eh, not many people know. My dad used to enthuse about it a lot. Nothing much."

Asgore walked outside to take in some fresh air. He started to hear yelling. He looked around the mountain to see protesters waving signs and overall starting a ruckus. Asgore rubbed his head. He walked back inside to finish his packing, trying to ignore all the angry citizens. There wasn't many maybe about 10. "Humans haven't changed much have they?" Asgore whispered among himself.

"Mom! Chara is pulling on my ears again." Asriel cried out. "Kids, cut it out. Go pack the things in your room." Toriel told them. The kids instantly stopped. They would never try to challenge their mother. Toriel went into her room to pack all of her things lying around. She hummed as she shoved things neatly into a box. The kids weren't as neat. They just started throwing things into a box.

Undyne was at Alphys' lab helping her pack since her house was burned to the ground. Alphys stuff was relatively easy to pack. She left all the true lab things in the true lab.

"SANS!" Papyrus called loud enough Sans could hear him from Grillbyz. "welp, I gotta go. Cya Grillby" Sans said before walking out the door. "Sans help me pack this instant." Papyrus told Sans. "But bro we got all day." Sans winked at him. Papyrus inhaled. "BROTHER YOU LAZY SKELETON! GET UP AND HELP!" Papyrus screamed. "ok." Sans said. "AND MOVE YOUR SOCK." Papyrus yelled too. "ok." Sans said again.

"Mom we are done!" Chara yelled. Toriel walked into the room. "Good job! Ok, the king is going to need help too. Take the ferry to the castle." "Ugh, more work." Chara whined. The kids ran off. But truth be told, the kids didn't do a very good job. "Sans could you help me. My kids made a mess, and I'm not done with the whole house." Toriel texted Sans. "Sure I have nothing better to do." Sans messaged back.

Sans teleported everything into a box quickly. Then he teleported off. Papyrus wouldn't be mad; he did what he asked. Just didn't pick up the sock. Sans was in the ruins. "Whatcha need help with?" Sans asked. "Do you think you will be able to the living room? Undo the furniture, and once I clean the kids mess which probably won't take too long, I'll help you." Toriel answered. Sans nodded.

Toriel went into the room. Sans used his magic to unscrew the bolts. He did one leg at a time and held the table top up at the same time. The table took a little while. Toriel underestimated how long it would actually take her to clean the kids mess up. Finally, Sans finished the table and stuck it into a box. Then he did the chair and the bookcase. He went into the kid's room and sat down with Toriel. "Need help?" Sans asked. "Wha- You're done?" Toriel looked at him. "Yep." He started to help organize.

After they were done Toriel walked him to the door. Before they opened it They gave each other a long kiss. Then… The door swung open and the kids- Chara shrieked. "WITH HIM?" Toriel and Sans took a step back. "Hey kiddos…" Sans awkwardly said. "It makes sense now. But he's a lazy good for nothing skeleton…" Chara yelled. "Now Chara." Toriel looked at them. "I'm sorry but I do love this 'good for nothing skeleton' and I know you want me to be with Asgore but I just… can't." Chara turned around and stormed away. Toriel called their name but they ignored her.

Asriel looked at his mom. "I'm disappointed you didn't tell us." Asriel proceeded to go into his room. Toriel's heart ached. Frisk could tell both Sans and Toriel were distraught. They gave them a big hug, telling them they loved them and then ran into their room. "What am I going to do, Sans?" Toriel asked the short skeleton. Sans squeezed her hand. "give them some space." Sans told her.


End file.
